What could happen over one summer
by unwritten-law456
Summary: Harry and hermione kinda get together at the end of sixth year. But then she leaves to stay with her cousin for the summer and unexpected things begin to happen....
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Ron walked into the gryffindor common room to find Hermione curled up in a big chair reading a book, "Hermione, have you seen harry, dumbledore is about to start the ceremony and Harry is suppose to be there with the rest of the quidditch team to accept our award?" Hermione looked up to see Ron in his quidditch uniform with a worried look on his face.  
  
"No Ron, I havn't seen harry since breakfast this morning, but I'll help you look for him." She got up, placed her book in her bag and walked towards Ron.  
  
"Ok, I'll check the boys dorms and bathrooms, you check the library and we will meet in the great hall in ten minutes, sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, ill see you in a bit then" And they went off to find him.  
  
The hallways where pretty much empty because of the end of the year ceremony going on so Hermione had no problem getting to the library quickly. The library seemed to be just as empty as the halls, accept for a strange sound that Hermione could hear coming from the behind all the bookcases. She quietly tip-toed to the corner of the library and peeked around the edge of a bookcase to see harry curled up in the corner, crying his eyes out.  
  
"oh my gosh harry," she ran towards him, "what's wrong?" Without looking up Harry passed Hermione a crumpled up piece of paper, she smoothed it out and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I want you to know before you read the rest of this that you are the nicest person I've ever met and I will always hold you dearly in my heart, and I know that tomorrow would be our 8 month anniversary but I have to tell you this before your hear it from someone else. Lately when we've been together I just haven't been feeling the same connection that I felt before. And well I think that we should break up, I couldn't tell you this in person so I wrote you this note. I hope that you can understand how I feel and that I still want to be friends with you but I just don't think that our relationship can go on any longer, I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way harry, I just really think its time for all of this to end.  
From,  
  
Cho  
  
"Oh my gosh harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said as she enveloped him in a huge reassuring hug. "I really thought that you two where in lo-"  
  
"Yeah me too..." harry interrupted.  
  
"I can't believe she did this to you harry, and she wasn't even mature enough to tell you in person. She just wrote you this note. Well you're to good for her anyway, or at least that's what I always thought, ever since you two started going out I had a bad feeling about her. Like remember that time when-"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said interrupting her endless rambling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks" He mumbled while looking up and into her eyes. He stared at her, he never realized how pretty her eyes where, they where a deep brown and always seemed to be sparkling, he started to notice how really pretty she had gotten over the past year. He never really had time to notice her since he had spent pretty much every day of the past year with cho. He had been staring at her for what seemed like forever, but he didn't really mind, and hoped she didn't either.  
  
"Thanks? For what?" She asked in almost a whisper. Without either of them realizing it, their faces where inches apart.  
  
"For-" But before he could finish his lips brushed against hers, it was one of the best feelings he ever felt. It felt a million times better then kissing Cho. Just as harry moved his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, an extremely loud noise came from the front of the library.  
  
"HELLO??? IS ANYONE HERE??? HARRY? ?? HERMIONE???" Ron yelled as he barged through the door. Harry and Hermione broke apart immediately. Hermione stood up first, completely avoiding eye contact with him. She started to walk away when harry quickly stood up and grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Hermione I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen"  
  
"Don't be sorry harry, I-"  
  
"There you guys are, you know I've been looking for you everywhere. Hermione you where suppose to meet me in the great hall twenty minutes ago. The ceremony is probably almost over by now, what have you guys been doing in here for so long?" There was an awkward silence, neither of the two looked at each other in the eyes. "Ah oh well, you can tell me later. We're late, come on we have to go NOW!" He said practically pulling them out the door.  
  
As they walked down the stairs harry, careful not to get any attention from ron(which wasn't that difficult cause he was walking about ten times as fast as them), grabbed Hermione's arm and mouthed 'we have to talk'. She just nodded in agreement and they walked in silence to the great hall. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Hermione sat alone in an empty compartment on the train that was leaving from Hogwarts. She was waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive, she left a bit earlier than they did so she could have some time to herself to think. She had successfully avoided harry for the remainder of the school year, she knew they needed to talk but she wasn't sure of what she would say or of how she felt towards him. She didn't even know if their kiss meant anything. 'He might have just done it because he was emotional after his breakup with cho and he wasn't thinking clearly' she thought to herself. She was really confused and didn't know what to do. Just then the door to her compartment slid open, harry walked in and smiled when he say her.  
  
"Hey" He said closing the door and taking a seat across from her.  
  
"Hi, where's Ron?" She asked, still not knowing what she wanted to say to harry.  
  
"Oh," he said starting to laugh a little, "I hid his wand in a different compartment so we could have some time to talk."  
  
"Harry! I cant believe you would do something like that." She stated with a worried look on her face, "I'm going to go help him find it." She got up and started to walk out of the compartment.  
  
"I knew it, you do like him." Harry mumbled before she could get away. "I always knew there was something going on between you two. That's why you've been avoiding me since I kissed you. I feel so stupid, you'd never want to go out with me. You like Ron."  
  
"Wait a minute harry," She turned to look him straight in the eye, "I don't like Ron, I jus...its just that...." She looked down to the ground, still not knowing what to say. "I don't know what I'm suppose to feel, I don't even know if that kiss meant anything, I always thought you where in love with cho."  
  
"No, I'm not in love with cho." He said standing up and looking into her eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with someone else."  
  
"Harry I-" But she was silenced by his lips crashing into hers in an another unexpected kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer while she swung her arms around his neck. After what seemed like forever they broke apart, both gasping for air. "Wow." Was all hermione could manage to say.  
  
"Yea, Wow." Harry said, but before he could manage to lean in for another kiss the door to their compartment opened.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I was looking for my wand, I have no idea how it got into the compartment down the hall." He took a seat in their compartment, harry and Hermione followed.  
  
The rest of the ride was pretty event less, harry and Ron talked about quidditch while Hermione read her book. Very once in a while Harry's eyes would wander over to Hermione and he would watch her read for a few moments before Ron would catch his attention again. They finally arrived at the train station and said their good-byes to each other.  
  
"Bye Harry, Bye Hermione, see you next year." Ron said hugging harry and Hermione and leaving with the rest of his family. Harry looked over and saw his uncle waiting for him by the car, his hands where motioning for Harry to hurry up.  
  
"Bye Hermione, I'll write you ever day." He said hugging her, he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "And I really did mean what I said on the train."  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "I think I feel the same way Harry." She kissed his cheek and walked towards her parents' car. He watched her walk away and get into her car before he left. 


End file.
